


day by day you become new

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Wrong number, i don't know how to tag im sorry, ill gain more knowledge as i go lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonwoo texts the wrong person, but the wrong person ends up being the Right One for him.





	day by day you become new

Wonwoo didn’t understand. He looked down at his phone and reread the texts. Embarrassment hit him. Again.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He was never going to forgive Junhui for this.

It was a clear April day, rare in their constantly-rainy, Forks-esque town. It was one of those days that lifted everyone’s spirits, with teachers’ in more patient and forgiving moods and students unable to focus on their work. A day so tranquil and peaceful that when the school bell rung, students tripped over each other in an effort to see who could leave school grounds first in order to take advantage of the beautiful weather. In a similar fashion, Mingyu and Junhui had their arms flung around Wonwoo’s shoulders before he could get up from his seat and head to his locker.

“Wonwoo~!” Junhui sang, tightening his hold slightly on Wonwoo’s lean frame. “You’ll never guess what happened~!” He wiggled his eyebrows good-naturedly and began leading the way to Wonwoo’s locker, located right next to the classroom.

Uh oh. “What happened?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. “What trouble did you cause this time?”

Junhui scoffed, “Oh, please, I’m not Mingyu,” and narrowly missed the elbow pointed at his side. “You’re going to LOVE me for this, Wonwoo.” He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, ”I got Seulgi’s number, and it’s yours if you want it.” He smiled proudly.

Wonwoo, who had been entering the code on his locker, froze. Seulgi? Kang Seulgi? As in, the Kang Seulgi he had been harboring a (secret) crush on for nearly his entire high school career? He looked around the halls, relieved to see that they were empty (of course everyone would leave their 8-hour daily prison as soon as humanly possible) yet unprepared to deal with his friends.

Slightly panicked, Wonwoo quickly tried to maintain a casual composure. “H-how did you get her number?”

Mingyu spoke up, grinning at Wonwoo’s stutter. “Seulgi and I got partnered up for a home economics project, and I invited Junhui over to taste-test the food we made. And of course, Mr. Popular over here charmed the lovely Seulgi and-”

“-and got her number,” Junhui finished proudly. “Like I said, if you want it, it’s yours, Wonwoo. Don’t pretend like you haven’t wanted it since she smiled at you the first day of school. You didn’t shut up about it for days.” He smirked.

Wonwoo could feel the heat slowly climbing up his neck and make its way up to his cheeks. He opened his mouth to deny any and all claims connecting him to Seulgi - 

\- then remembered he was friends with the present-day embodiments of Sherlock Holmes. There was no way he could save his dignity, not when Junhui and Mingyu had started to strip it from him. Flustered, he pulled out his phone and wordlessly handed it to Junhui, who victoriously started punching in digits.

Mingyu pumped his fists into the air. “Now, gentlemen, if we are done, let’s go play some Mario Kart!”

***  
Almost four hours and more than thirty rounds of intense racing later, Mingyu started to grumble.

“Juuunie, feeeeed me, I’m hungryyyyyy,” he whined, throwing his muscled and long limbs over the couch. Suddenly he sat up, with an angry look on his face - “but don’t you dare give me those kale chips, I can’t believe you would ever do that to me and if you try to make me make healthy snack choices again I’m going to tell your mom about last Thanksgivi-”

Junhui nearly twisted his ankle clasping his hand over Mingyu’s mouth, glaring. “Alright, alright, hold on a second now. My mom is upstairs and if you tell her anything,” he threatened, “I will kill you.” After ensuring that Mingyu would keep quiet, Junhui pulled out his phone to check the time.

“Oh, shit, sorry boys, but it’s 7:07 and I needed to be home by 7:00.” He shoved his phone back in his pocket and hurried to put his sneakers on, grabbing both his and Mingyu’s backpacks in his flurry. “See ya tomorrow!” he shouted as he flung open Wonwoo’s apartment door and ran out. By the time the sound of his footsteps faded out, Mingyu had tugged on his shoes and was preparing to go, too.

Wonwoo protested. “Mingyu, you can stay, you know. I can order us some food and we can watch a movie or something?”

“Sorry, man, but Junhui ran off with my backpack, which has my only set of house keys.” Mingyu shrugged, but Wonwoo could tell by his downturned mouth that Mingyu was genuinely apologetic. “I gotta catch him before he goes too far off, and my mom wants me home early anyway so I can ‘hang out’ with my little brother.” He made a face, then greeted Wonwoo bye.

Wonwoo sighed, then turned to clean up the mess of Wii controllers and popcorn kernels on his floor. Despite being a mere high school student, Wonwoo had a clean and decently sized apartment all to himself, with his parents careers keeping them traveling abroad. Not that he minded, of course - they made time for each other every day through FaceTime calls and souvenirs sent from different parts of the globe - or in Wonwoo’s case, knicknacks he won from claw crane machines. Besides, he liked being alone, enjoyed it even. He made his way over to his brown couch and let himself sink into the cushions. 

This was nice.

But suddenly, the quiet that Wonwoo usually embraced seemed too quiet, settling on him like a scratchy winter sweater. He had already done his homework (for the first time in his life, he regretted being proactive) and he wasn’t hungry, not yet anyway. 

He could . . . watch a movie by himself? No, movies were much more fun with Junhui’s sarcastic remarks and Mingyu’s excellent movie snacks.

He could . . . go for a walk? No, exercise was tiring and exhausting, no matter how mild.

He could . . . text someone? He could . . . text . . . Seulgi?

Wonwoo shot straight up. Did he dare? Did he dare text Seulgi? He reached for his phone and pulled up a new chat.

To: 555-555-0615  
7:17 PM  
Hey, it’s Wonwoo. What’s up?

Oh my god! Wonwoo threw his phone across the room. That was so cringey, she knows she knows she knows, could I have been any less cooler and any more obvious, Mingyu will never let me live this down-

Ding! A notification interrupted Wonwoo’s downward spiral. That was quick. Had Seulgi seen through his lame attempt and rejecting him already? What was the saying, rip the band aid off quick or something?

Before he could freak himself out any further, Wonwoo opened his phone and looked at the new notification.

From: 555-555-0615  
7:19 PM  
um, who’s wonwoo lol

Wonwoo stared at his screen. Did Seulgi not know his name? Was he that much of a wallflower? He tried again.

To: 555-555-0615  
7:19 PM  
I’m in your homeroom class? We have biology together. . . with Mr. Park?

Maybe that would perk her memory.

From: 555-555-0615  
7:21 PM  
uh, I don’t take biology or know a Mr. Park. . .

Or maybe not.

His phone dinged again.

From: 555-555-0615  
7:21 PM  
if this is a prank, knock it off  
its not funny

Wait a minute. . . Was he even talking to the right person? Wonwoo typed out a message.

To: 555-555-0615  
7:22 PM  
wait, are you seulgi?

From: 555-555-0615  
7:23 PM  
lmao who?  
im soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of on a whim, and I really wanted to try posting it and seeing what happened. . . I have so many ideas for fics but I'm not the best writer so it takes me a long time to actually write a fic out. This is my second work but my first chaptered work, so bear with me ..... I promise I'll get better with practice !!
> 
> Anyway I love Soonwoo a lot and I just love Seventeen a lot, so writing this is making me very very happy. Thank you for reading this!
> 
> P.S. the title is taken from Shinee's "1 of 1" !


End file.
